<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博君一肖】磨与合．二十三章(禁转运) by webwifi9197</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239825">【博君一肖】磨与合．二十三章(禁转运)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwifi9197/pseuds/webwifi9197'>webwifi9197</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwifi9197/pseuds/webwifi9197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博君一肖】磨与合．二十三章(禁转运)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。<br/>【博君一肖】磨与合．二十三章（禁转运）</p><p> 　　WYB刚接完微信，就看见哥哥盯着手机屏幕不知道在想什么。</p><p>　　「哥？」</p><p>　　……，不理我？WYB轻声走过去，靠近XZ的耳边，「小Z。」</p><p>　　热气散在耳窝之间，XZ头一抬，WYB的小脸瞬间放大在眼前，顿时心跳漏了好几拍，不经意的两人耳根都红了，同时低下头。</p><p>　　「你干嘛突然这么近啊WYB？」XZ赶紧组织语言让自己不要那么尴尬。</p><p>　　WYB赶紧调整自己心脏狂跳的状态，「我…我只是看Z哥这么专心，叫你都没回的。」他顺手抽了哥哥的手机，「学校？」</p><p>　　「嗯，我从回来那天就请假了，学校问我何时能去上课。」</p><p>　　「想去就去啊。」这个还要想？</p><p>　　「嗯。」XZ摩娑着手指，让WYB觉得很奇怪，「哥，有哪里不对吗？」</p><p>　　「也没有，只是在考虑哪天去。」这几天的经历，让XZ想起学校那位在追自己的林月，自己被缠的也有点烦躁了。</p><p>　　这么慎重？「想明天去就明天，想后天就后天。」</p><p>　　「好，那等你生日隔天再去。」XZ决定等去学校再看看状况，希望那个女学生是个理智的人吧。</p><p>　　WYB在哥哥对面的椅子坐下，「现在我们来说另一件事！」</p><p>　　看了眼弟弟，XZ也知道他想说什么，肯定是方才的事情了，「什么事？」XZ保持好心情的端起咖啡。</p><p>　　「你刚刚那些话我不同意。」</p><p>　　「哪些话？我刚刚说了很多话。」</p><p>　　WYB不满的抿了嘴，他知道哥哥都懂的。</p><p>　　「YB，你总得告诉我有哪些话你不喜欢的，我比较好一一跟你解释，我们一件件来好吗？」</p><p>　　「我不想你被他们在背后说话。」</p><p>　　「你可以把我们的角色互换，YB，今天换作是你，一定会跟我说一样的话，我只是做了跟你相同会做的事情而已。」</p><p>　　是，他会跟哥哥一样，宁愿自己被批评也不允许他们说哥哥半点不是，可是他就是听了不舒服。</p><p>　　「那你…都被骂狐狸精还笑。」他一点都不开心，明明他跟哥哥是互相喜欢，什么勾引的太难听了吧。</p><p>　　XZ的眼底带着深情，WYB几乎陷入那双眸无法移开。</p><p>　　「YB。」</p><p>　　「什么？」</p><p>　　「晚上读小王子给我听好吗？」XZ说完，又说，「我先去整理，晚餐要陪爸爸妈妈的。」</p><p>　　小王子？WYB坐在原地许久，原本迷茫的眼逐渐清明。</p><p>　　　　［假如你驯养我，我们就彼此互相需要。<br/>　　　　　你对于我将是世界上唯一的，我对于你也将是世上唯一的。］</p><p>　　狐狸精吗？也挺好的，因为是你，我怎么会不笑呢。</p><p>======</p><p>　　傍晚，水家—</p><p>　　「妈，您回来了。」</p><p>　　「阿漓，你爸爸呢，平常不是这时间都在这看他的连续剧？」</p><p>　　回答她的只有一片静默，水夫人眼尾不太高兴的扫了客厅的姊弟，「成了哑巴了？」</p><p>　　「爸爸他，从下午回来就关在书房里。」</p><p>　　「他干嘛，思春啊。」</p><p>　　「也差不多。」水家弟弟小声说，水漓要阻止已经来不及了。</p><p>　　耳尖的水夫人一身爆脾气，「你说什么！」</p><p>　　「妈，没的事，弟弟胡说的。」</p><p>　　「没的事他会胡说？阿漓，妳最好现在就跟我说，不要让我说第二次。」</p><p>　　「妈！」</p><p>　　「别藏着，马上说！」</p><p>　　「我也不知道爸爸是怎么回事，下午他见到一个男生之后就那个样子。」</p><p>　　「然后呢？」</p><p>　　「然后，我听见爸爸跟他提到一个什么千枚…」</p><p>　　「魏千湄！」水夫人气到浑身发抖，眼底又有一些挣扎，「他们还说了什么？」</p><p>　　「那个男生说他不认识，我只听到这样。」</p><p>　　水夫人蹬蹬蹬走到楼上去了，水漓瞪了弟弟一眼，「你怎么这么回答，明知道妈那个脾气收不住的。」</p><p>　　「我…我也不知道啊。」</p><p>　　「唉…呀！」水漓一听妈妈的怒吼，火急燎原的跟上去。<br/>======</p><p>    水明远的门碰一声被打开，他错愕的看着自己的夫人。</p><p>　　「你是不是又在想魏千湄那个女人！」</p><p>　　他一听就知道肯定是水漓姊弟没将事情收住，暗叫一声糟，他太沉浸自己的世界，忘记还有这一件了。</p><p>　　「不是。」</p><p>　　水夫人危险的瞇起双眸，「那你告诉我你今天下午到底看到谁？」</p><p>　　「妳是又在疯什么，不过就一个人。」</p><p>　　「一个人？阿漓都听到魏千湄的名字了，你还想瞒着我什么，还是个男的，该不会你连男的都想搞。」</p><p>　　「吴子乔！妳够了没！」</p><p>　　「不够，水明远我告诉你，这件事没完！」</p><p>　　「子乔，千湄都已经死这么久了，妳到底还介意什么？」</p><p>　　「对，她死了，还有我吴家的一份呢。」吴子乔气到已经口不择言。</p><p>　　…「妳说什么！」</p><p>　　吴子乔意识到说错话了，「不是你想的那样，明远你听我说。」</p><p>　　水明远是个刚直木讷的人，也不冲动，凡事一定会问清楚再下定论，但此刻他竟然有种无力感，他竟然不想去问了。</p><p>　　水漓端了茶水，想缓和父母的气氛，她没想到才一个人就让事情变得好像很复杂。</p><p>　　「先别说，让我缓缓。」水明远打算先冷静一下，他不希望当年有自己夫人的一份，他很怕真相，非常怕。</p><p>======</p><p>　　晚餐，W家—</p><p>　　「我说你们两个宝给我吃胖点，尤其是你，W小宝，你怎么越吃越瘦了，看你哥哥脸颊都养出肉了，你这是几斤肉，还一直给你哥夹菜，你是吃不吃。」</p><p>　　看着对哥哥服务周到的W小宝，W夫人望苍天，这到底是谁，看他帮哥哥剔鱼刺还一脸得瑟样，一向不喜欢麻烦别人的X大宝还一脸理所当然的受着，她这当妈的突然酸溜溜的了，想想这小儿子也没帮她夹过菜啊。</p><p>　　被母亲说的有点尴尬的XZ推推WYB要他停手，此地无银三百两的帮弟弟夹了块鸡肉，「你快吃。」又帮母亲夹了一块。</p><p>　　WYB被阻止的非常不开心，管她干嘛。他一副我不尴尬就别人尴尬的表情。</p><p>　　「好了，逗你们呢，大宝别总是这么拘谨，一家人啊。」</p><p>　　「对了，下午你们去哪了？」</p><p>　　「Z哥载我去买礼物。」WYB心里美滋滋的，打算过两天就戴上头盔去跑几圈。</p><p>　　「瞧你这脸美的，哥哥给买礼物你了不起了啊。」</p><p>　　「当然，我Z哥买给我的，当然美。」</p><p>　　「是是是，你Z哥是世界上绝无仅有、举世无双。」</p><p>　　WYB顺着母亲的话往下说全程不脸红，「那必须的，XZ哥哥是最棒的人。」</p><p>    你就是夸你哥哥都不嘴酸的，看一脸明明很开心又因为有父母在场害羞的大宝，呵呵，这一对，真是够了，小情侣。</p><p>======</p><p>        [时间的钟摆，是不是可以不要去到回忆里；时间的长河，是不是可以不要忘记那一瞬。]</p><p>　　这晚，一家人难得团聚在厅里，XZ也早就跟W夫人说过有事要找她谈。</p><p>　　「没事，你说吧，这事情其实你爸也知道，你先跟我说今天遇到的是谁？」</p><p>　　「水明远。」</p><p>　　「是他啊。」W夫人一脸厌弃脸。</p><p>　　「夫人，妳别这样，都过去了。」</p><p>　　「我知道，我只是对吴家不爽，不过水明远我也是很讨厌的。」</p><p>　　XZ左看右看，他总觉得，接下来的答案他不会太喜欢。</p><p>　　「我说大宝，你还记得你五岁前有哪些事情吗？」她私心希望他不记得，又矛盾的想要他记得。</p><p>　　「很模糊，感觉丢失了很多。」</p><p>　　「阿卿，你去叫纪哥来，我要你们这些人都在场，既然都遇上了，那就一次说，我省得还要找人说。」<br/>(20200215灯)</p><p> </p><p>后感：<br/>　　写文埋线很麻烦，我应该写个自萌的短篇才不虐自己？</p><p>#博君一肖一生平安、一世喜乐。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>